koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xiahou Ji. Dynasty Warriors 9 *"I hope that didn't hurt too much." *"This must be my lucky day." *"Um... What am I supposed to do here?" *"I hope I was able to help." *"I don't think I was very helpful there..." *"Ack! Wh-Why is the enemy appearing here?!" *"Umm... I'm sorry! I was aware of your little ambush..." *"I can't take anymore! I'm sorry, but I must withdraw." *"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help..." *"This... territory is now mine!" *"We have to attack the enemy's position... Will you come with me?" *"I'm not letting anyone take this position." *"Should I go after that enemy?" *"How are they doing over there? We should go have a look." *"U-Um... We should go too." *"U-Um... Let's wait here for a bit." *"Umm... It's time for us to attack!" *"This position... looks really important. Let's defend it." *"I-I'm getting tired... I'm going to withdraw once and get some rest..." *"Oh good... Everything turned out okay." *"I need to defend this place? l-I'll do my very best!" *"I'm not allowing anyone through here.Just back down, please!" *"H-How about this?" *"The atmosphere in this battle... I can't say I like it." *"Excuse me. Could we all charge together?" *"I'm so sorry! I just can't afford to back down!" *"I'm going to fight too! What do you think?" *"Wh-What should I do now? Someone, please! Come help me!" *"Umm... Uh... I think you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wow... Just look at you fight. You're amazing." *"Thank you... I'm so sorry I couldn't handle things myself..." *"I think... you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're really strong... I think you're amazing." *"Forgive me... I'll be more careful next time..." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, my love.... I'm so proud!" *"My love... You're so amazing! I'm in love with you all over again!" *"I knew you would come to save me... I was so scared..." *"Xingcai, a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms?! You must take after your father!" *"Wow, Xingcai! Just be careful out there, alright?" *"Thank you Xingcai. You've always been kind, since you were little." *"Zhang Bao, a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? He's just like his father." *"You're so strong, Zhang Bao. It makes me so happy to see you grown up like this." *"Thank you, Zhang Bao. You've always been very good at looking out for others." *"It looks like I'm going to be your opponent... I hope you're ready!" *"Coming out alone... Is this part of your strategy?" *"Th-They're too strong... I won't stand a chance..." *"I only wanted to help..." *"I don't want to fight my own uncle... But I have no choice!" *"I know how powerful my uncle is... All the more reason I must stop him!" *"I was foolish to think I could defeat you." *"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Uncle... but I have no regrets." *"I-I've prepared myself for this. I will face you if I have to!" *"Xiahou Ba, I can't let you go any further! P-Prepare to face me!" *"You are really strong... just like Uncle..." *"I'm sorry for causing you so many problems... goodbye, Xiahou Ba..." *"E-Excuse me. Could you listen to me for a moment?" *"I've got a request for you. Will you listen?" *"That's very reassuring. Please, take care." *"You'll do it? Th-Thank you so much!" *"I see. My apologies for asking so much." *"I see. I'm sorry for asking so much." *"P-Please. Will you lend me a hand?" *"E-Excuse me. If possible, could you help me?" *"You really helped me so much. Please, take this as your reward." *"I'm so glad that I asked you. I hope you will accept this." *"Cats and dogs are lovely too, but... I just love rabbits the most! Ah! So small and fluffy. Just incredibly cute!" *"I've had few chances to make friends. That's why I like visiting your house. Do you think I could come and see you again?" *"Everyone is talking about you recently. So strong, so cool, and so reliable, they say! And you know what? I agree!" *"I've made this doll for you. To thank you for becoming my friend. Will you p-please accept it?" *"I'm sorry, this is a little embarrassing... But could I sit a little closer to you? Seeing as, you know, we are finally alone." *"With our matching dolls, always together... It's like we really are best friends! There, I said it! Ah, I'm flushing red!" *"A, sorry, I l-let myself in. l was just nearby. Sorry if this is an inconvenience." *"Ah, h-hello. I'm sorry for letting myself in while you were out. I just wanted to talk with you a little." *"Ah, welcome back! Sorry for just letting myself in. I just wanted to see you!" *"Sorry, I came to see you again. It's just so comfortable here in your house. Sorry if that sounds impudent." *"Th-This isn't much, but I hope you will accept it." *"I-I've got something I want to give you. I hope you can make good use of it." *"I ch-chose this really carefully, just for you. Will you please accept it?" *"I've got something I want you to have. I h-hope it makes you happy." *"I've lived only rarely going out into the world. That's why I have so little stamina. Could you help me train a little?" *"I actually love sewing. Would you like to give it a try? It's easy to love a doll that you've sewn yourself." *"I had no idea there were so many different kinds of weapons. If I never left my home, I never would have learned such things." *"I find shopping to be rather difficult. I've never done it before, so I don't know what to do." *"Look at all of the people here... How can I walk through here without bumping into them?" *"I get nervous eating in places like this. I am never sure if I have the proper manners and etiquette." *"Wh-Where am I? I'm a little worried; it's awfully deserted here." *"This place is absolutely gorgeous. It does make me somewhat nervous though..." *"Everything here is so new and exciting. I really have been sheltered for much of my life." *"Amazing! I had no idea this is what the outside world looked like. I'm seeing everything for the very first time." *"I know it is dangerous and we're technically enemies. However, I can't stop thinking about that man. That is why I refuse to give up!" *"I never expected to fight in such a large battle. I must try not to be a burden on Lord Zhang Fei." *"Lord Zhang Fei is a strong and kind man. Hehe... I'm happy to be with him." *"Shu is important to me. I must work hard to try and be of some help to its people." *"Zhang Bao and Xingcai have grown into fine young adults. I imagine they will be participating in their first battle soon. Although, it worries me to no end..." *"Um... E-Excuse me!" *"C-Can I help you?" *"l have been feeling somewhat anxious lately. It seems as if the air here is rather stifling. I hope nothing bad happens..." *"I love taking time for myself. I would be even happier if those that I love were here with me." *"The battle is about to begin soon. I wonder if I will be of any use out there..." *"The rain has come down quite suddenly. Wh-What am I supposed to do in this situation?" Category:Quotes